Out of Time
by acquabellezza11
Summary: When there are walkers all around and are unpredictable it's the worse time to be in love when anything can change in a moment…MORE DETAILS INSIDE - Read to find out


Alright now, readers if you're a girl like me who has played WD tell me you did love lee? I know I did and was sad when he got bitten? So I made this fic for us fangirlling sakes.

Just so were clear its one of my "let's see" storys this is in chapter 5 near the end when lee…you know = this also features a OC mixed in with this chapter {T for minimal swears}

So I hope you all like it and please leave a review ^^

Chapter 1

Not Dying In Vain

"And now…you?...no…please please don't become a walker" the 9 year old Clementine said as she started to cry when Lee spoke up weakly

"Trust me…I don't want to, sweet pea…I'm tryin'…I'm tryin'"

"God!" a young woman yelled out in aggravated voice but with a tint of sadness "Lee I swear if the old ass twit Vernon hadn't stole the vaccines from me…You would not be clinging for your life now!"

She lowered her head sorrowfully when she felt Lee's hand against her cheek

"Shana…Its not…your fault…don't think that" he struggled as he coughed softly, her eyes moved to him as she leaned into his touch, tears streamed down her cheeks and onto Lee's hand

"Lee…please…"she rose her hand up to his pale lifeless hand and held it, looking at him again as his eyes drifted elsewhere

"L-Listen, you have…to do me a…favor, Shana" he spoke up again

"Anything" she whispered

"T-Take…Clementine, out…of here…Find Omid and Christa, you and her should be safe with them"

Shana nodded to him as Clementine came by Shana's side

"For both our sakes, Lee I promise…" Lee nodded to her and she spoke up again

"For Clementine and our child" Once she said that Lee slowly glanced at Shana

"What?"

Shana took his hand and placed it on her stomach

"…You need to know that…I'm pregnant" Lee just looked at her with his eyes widening a bit as he felt a small kick against his hand

"But…how?"

"T-That…night when we first ended up at the motor inn…" Lee let out a breath as he shook his head slowly

"God…I'm sorry…Shana…"

"I'm the one who's sorry…I should've told you sooner" Shana moved closer to Lee's side "But what had happened to you…Lee will always make me regret about not being there with you and me even stepping out…to look for that old man…I-"

"You didn't know this would happen…don't even think of blaming yourself" he said as he frowned his eyebrows a bit "You know that"

New tears slid out of her eyes and down her cheeks as she leaned her head against his gently

"I love you so much" she said softly as her eyes met his, she moved her head away to see a small weak smile on his lips

"I…do…too" he whispered hoarsely, Shana smiled back at him. Clementine who was watching them went to join Lee's side when he called her

"Yes Lee?"

"You have to shoot me honey, I don't want…to be turned into one of them" Clementine began to cry her eyes out

"No…I can't do that"

"You have to honey…be strong…stay with Shana"

Clementine nodded "I will" she said as she stood up onto her feet to get the gun from the dead cop she and Shana killed moments earlier

Shana looked at Lee catching his eyes on her and she leaned in to kiss him on the lips then she felt his hand snake behind her neck to deepen the kiss seconds later. Shana could feel that his lips were not as warm and hot as it once was, it was a mixture of cold and a faint taste of warmth but she did not care, this was her last kiss with the one she loved. Being aware of Clementine, they both pulled away and to their luck she had just started to turn around just in time. Shana rubbed Lee's cheek gently as she slowly stood up giving him one last longing look then started to walk over to the office with her back turned she couldn't bear to see Lee shot, Clementine slowly approached Lee and looked at him with new tears coming down her cheeks, Lee looked at her

"be strong…alright"

"Okay Lee" she whimpered

"I'll miss you" Lee whispered

"Me too" she said

Shana covered her ears when she heard the click of the gun then a shot…

Shana uncovered her ears and placed her hand on her chest where she felt her heart pumping hard Clementine went over to Shana and started to cry, she turned around and gave her a sympathetic hug not daring to look at her now dead lover, leaning against the old metal heater…tears blurred her vision until new tears flooded out of her eyes, she looked at Clementine and she reached for her hand

"Come…on Clementine…we should go" she said calmly but sadly, thanks to her tears making her throat have a lump

"O-okay Shana" Clementine nodded sadly

As they walked through the office, Shana opened the door and let Clementine go first as she closed the door Shana closed her eyes and then took a glance at his dead form she looked away as she firmly tightened her fist then she and Clementine both headed for the back exit

_It was over…Lee was truly gone…Forever _


End file.
